Wave Patrol Season 1 walkthroughs
Most choices you make for your Main Character in this book influence one of three variables: you can follow the path of Daring '⚔️ or the path of the '''Caution '✋ which in turn increase your '''Reputation '''score ��. These choices change the story, the interactions you have with other characters, the outfits you will be able to use and the scenes you will be able to play. '''Please note: choices that have no significant effect on the plot have not been included in the walkthrough. Premium choices that require in-game currency to be unlocked are marked by a ��gem symbol. Quick choices that are timed are marked by a ⏰ timer symbol. Click here to go back to Wave Patrol's main wiki page . Click here to go to Season 2 walkthrough page. Click here to go back to the walkthrough directory. DISCLAIMER: due to the very intricate nature of this game, where every choice you make sets into motion a complicated series of consequences, there are many possible game routes and scene combinations. As a result, the walkthroughs on this wiki might not be exactly identical to your game experience. If you experience something that is not covered in our walkthroughs, please leave a comment so we can update the page and add an extra possible route to our wiki. Do you have more questions? Come and join us on the Reddit fan community! 'S1, Ep 1: Vacation!' Even FBI agents need vacations - but there's no guarantee vacation won't turn into a case. 'S1, Ep 2: The assignment' Vacation gone awry - work on the beach?! S1, Ep 3: Secrets Everybody has secrets, but not everybody keeps them. What do I say? * Get lost!'' Prompt: Your choice influenced the story.'' * I'd rather not. (+1 Reputation '��) * Sure, why not. ''Prompt: You angered Shelly. '''Choose an outfit * See-through top and distressed jeans (20��) * Bandage dress (30��) * Tropical romper There are two diffrent options when having a drink with Shelly at the bar: "I" (If you decided not to tell Shelly about your assignment in episode 2). ' * Got an assignment: * I went out for a walk: ''She will not believe you and accuse you of lying. '' '"What do I do?" (If you decided to tell Shelly about your assignment in episode 2). ' * Tell her everything: * Describe the general picture: ''Prompt: your relationship with Shelly has improved. * Don't disclose anything: '''"But I'm so sleepy right now" * Prepare for tomorrow (10��): Read about flags * Sleep What do I do? * Find the meeting by yourself: + 1 Daring ⚔️ * Wait for someone at the entrance: +1 Caution ✋ ⏰ Jake: "Name the rest of the warning flags in the right order." * Green, yellow, red, red with a crossed out swimmer: ❌ Prompt: Your relationship with Jake worsened. * Red with a crossed out swimmer, yellow, red, green. ❌ Prompt: Your relationship with Jake worsened. * Red with a crossed out swimmer, red, yellow, green. ✅ ''Prompt: Your relationship with Jake improved + Your relationship with Chloe worsened. '' What do I do? * Rummage trough the table (10 ��) + 1 Caution ✋& Daring ⚔️ (MC finds a bill). * Look around Choose an outfit * Swimming suit and hoodie (20��) No effect. * One-piece swimming suit (30��) * Lifeguard top and shorts What do I do? * Call Shelly * Don't call Shelly Choose an outfit (same as before). * See-through top and distressed jeans (20��) * Bandage dress (30��) * Tropical romper How to recruit Jake? * Talk him into it: + 1 Caution ✋ + Prompt: Jake feels something for you * Force him to cooperate + 1 Daring ⚔️ S1, Ep 4: Rescue New acquaintances, new complications. "Zoey mentioned this before.." * What's dangerous about it? Zoey gives MC a hint on what to do in a rip current. * What do we do with it? "There might be nothing." * Look away: Zoey will spot the danger, * Keep looking: MC will spot someone drowning in the water + 1 Reputation �� What do I do? * Swim straight for the shore: ❌ * Let the current carry us: ❌ * Swim along the shore: + 1 Reputation �� This is unexpected * You're very hot, too; Prompt: Kayla likes you. * It really must be the adrenaline. Path of high reputation: Alek showers MC with compliments Path of Daring: MC stands up for Kayla. Prompt: Your relationship with Kayla improved. Path of Caution: Kayla introduces MC to the surfers. Prompt: The surfers will remember you. Zoey.. * Can I do it? + 1 Daring ⚔️ * Just don't take long. What do I ask? * What happened here? + 1 Reputation �� * Are you okay? Prompt: Your relationship with Caleb improved Listen.. * Do you want my help with Zoey? (19): Prompt: Your choice will affect the story * I'd better get back to my tower. Choose a make-up style * Eye Accent (19��) * Tropical (31��) * Nude "Is this his way of praising me?!" * Do you hate me? (No effect??) * Is it that hard to say "good job"? Jake.. * What are you doing? * Why did Steve just let you in? "I'm nauseous" * Jake, don't leave me.. (31��) * Water... S1, Ep 5: Tracing The Source What do I say? * I've been worse: + 1 Daring ⚔️ * What's happened to me? That's a good idea * Call Shelly * Call Michael: He already knows, he is coming to visist (+ 1 reputation ��?) * Don't call anyone Wait. Why am I even angry? * Because of Shelly. - Adjust Shelly's hair: (Shelly noticed your attention.) - Share your feelings for Shelly: (Your relationship with Shelly improved). * Because of Jake: Your relationship with Jake improved * Because of the illness: "So loud.." * Listen in (8) MC hears Michael talking to a police officer. (+ 1 reputation ��?) * Keep sleeping Choose a hairstyle * Messy hair with kerchief (8��) * Long hair with twisted braids (22��) * Fishtail braid Banner: Good relatiosnhip with Jake: You can help me with that you know * Take me to the ice cream guy (28��) * Tell me more about the ice cream guy. Banner: Poor relatiosnhip with Jake: You can help me with that you know * Take me to the ice cream guy (28��) * Tell me more about the ice cream. Ice cream guy: Hmm... * Move aside (+Caution) * Knock on the door (+Daring) Ice cream guy: "Should I say something?" * Stay silent. * Thank him for his help. (Your relationship with Jake improved.) Who can know anything about that? * Eclair: * Jake: MC decides not to bother him for now * Kayla: ✅ '''MC will call Kayla '''Choose an outfit * Loose dress (22��) * Net dress (28��) * T-shirt with a rose print and jeans With Kayla on the beach: "What do I say?" * I want to try * I want to be closer to you * I'm in love with the ocean: Your relationship with Kayla improved Category:Walkthroughs